The Tale of Princess Kaguya
by vietblueart
Summary: In the golden age of Heian, the man named Fujiwara-no-Kiku acts as a member of the imperial family and advisor to the Emperor while hiding his true identity as personification of the land of the rising sun. Things start to become complicated, however, when one night he discovers a tiny baby girl within a stalk of bamboo.
1. Bamboo Shoots

筍

_Takenoko_

**Bamboo Shoots**

* * *

><p>"Look, look! It is His Grace!"<p>

"Oh! His Majesty's personal advisor…?"

"Oh, but they did not exaggerate at all! He really is so handsome and kind-looking…"

"Hush, he will hear us!"

Kiku listened to the gentlewomen whispering behind the blinds, and sighed lightly. They tittered amongst themselves and stole furtive glances at him as he passed by; their colorful sleeves peeped out from under the blinds, a rainbow of silks. When he looked over to nod at them, smiling politely, they giggled and modestly averted their eyes, hiding painted faces behind their fans or their hands. Even as he continued on his way, he could feel curious gazes peering after him and boring into his back.

It was not good, however, for him to be seen in this way — but then in truth, it was hard to hide oneself completely when one lives in the Greater Palace, where the nobility and high aristocrats as well as their plethora of servants thrived. There, rarely was one ever truly alone. Fujiwara-no-Kiku was thus unusual in that he was almost never accompanied by an escort, nor a group of servant women.

Though considering who — or what — he truly was, that was the wiser choice.

So he walked alone out of the inner palace, heading towards the eastern gate. A palm-leaf ox carriage waited for him there, attended by four grooms, along with a young boy who looked perhaps twelve years old. This boy, he realized, was his escort, meaning the boy was to be the announcer who preceded the cart and declare the procession's presence so that passerby could make way. Kiku sighed. The Emperor was going out of his way for him again. Not that Kiku didn't understand the necessity of it, as it would look odd if a nobleman had no escort. But still, he preferred more anonymity, to call as little attention to himself as possible. An escort boy shouting his presence was hardly inconspicuous.

He exhaled softly and approached the carriage, the grooms and the escort jumping to attention when he did. They made a lovely sight, dressed in silks dyed exquisitely in light blue and violet. But they paled in comparison to his richer, more aristocratic clothing; whereas the servitors wore mere servant dress (dignified, yes, but not so opulent), he wore the court dress of a nobleman. Although not the full formal dress for ceremony, it was still an extremely noble look, with a leaf-green dress cloak tied over a gown and shift, and yellow gathered trousers. The colors he wore were known as "maidenflower layering," and suited the summer season well. Topped off with a formal _kanmuri_ cap, it was clear this man was not from the lower ranks of the aristocracy.

Kiku greeted the grooms and inclined his head towards the boy (who could not have bowed lower if the Emperor himself had come by), then stepped into the carriage. One of the grooms reached over to undo the cord that held the blinds up. With a whispery sound, the bamboo blinds descended and Kiku found himself enclosed in a small, shaded space, sweetly perfumed from incense. After a few more seconds of bustle, the ox lowed and the cart started forward with a mild lurch. They were on their way.

Kiku leaned on one of the cart's silk cushions and heaved a sigh. Finally, he could relax a little. Within the palace and among all the powerful nobles, he had to make a constant, conscious effort to keep them from finding out too much about him. Which was no small feat, considering the number of social gatherings they had, and the like. Even the monks were less reclusive than him.

He watched the world go by from the little window as they left the Greater Palace, heading into the city. Outside the palace, outside the sprawling walls of prosperity, he could see them. The men with skin browned from the harsh sun, with hands rough and callused from manual labor. The peasant women who sat selling rice, babies strapped to their backs as they called out their wares. The beggars who slept by the roadside, faces dusty beneath their rags. The children who ran after his cart, laughing and barefoot, their little feet blackened with filth. When he extended out a hand to wave at them, they pointed at his brocade sleeves, eyes wide with delight and wonder.

The weariness in his young face softened.

It was not just the noblemen behind their walls of gold and silk who were his people. These tired farmers and suffering beggars were his people, too.

* * *

><p>The cart continued on and eventually left the city, leaving behind the children with callused feet. All the noise and bustle quieted down until only the sound of wind in the trees remained. He gave a sigh through his nose and closed his eyes. This was peace. Even the unsteady rattling of the cart did not bother him. Nothing could touch him. The scent of the air, perfumed only by clouds and sky. A breeze murmuring through the tall grass. The rustle of the trees' branches, unseen birds singing in their boughs.<p>

This was his land.

This was his being.

This was Kiku's very reason for existence.

The carriage went on rattling, and he exhaled softly.

He was headed towards a place very special to him, somewhere he went when he thought he'd had enough of palace life. It was an almost holy place, he felt, with a sacredness that did not come from any sort of faith or religion. Yes, it was something else that made this place feel so sacrosanct. He just couldn't name it. Perhaps that was all right.

The ride there took two days, during which Kiku's procession stopped at two different temples for food and rest. Each time the monks welcomed them, serving them wine and _suihan_, rice chilled in cold water for the summer heat. Under his grooms' prompting, Kiku also requested a short service of penance, so that they might pray for his safe travels; to thank them, he donated swaths of rich silk to the temples. The chanted prayers of the monks and the temple bell's somnolent toll followed him as he continued to the east.

Finally, on the early evening of the third day, they arrived. The grooms halted the ox and pushed open the blinds for Kiku to emerge. The wind swirled as if to greet him, bringing with it an earthy fragrance. It seemed as if the very air was tinted jade green, and Kiku had to stop to admire it, his dress cloak fluttering in the breeze.

It was a bamboo forest he stood in, and a most beautiful one at that.

"Will you take the carriage to the mountain temple? I am sure that the holy man will understand if you tell him I have lingered to admire the bamboo."

There was another temple not far off from the bamboo forest, though it could hardly be called that. It was much smaller than the two they had stayed at, to the point of resembling a secluded hovel above anything. An ascetic lived there, alone, and when sent a letter he had replied welcoming their company. Kiku had little doubt he would not mind if the nobleman spent some time in the beautiful forest.

In any case, his party also understood but refused. "Night is almost upon us, my lord. Even here there is the danger of bandits," said one of the grooms — apparently the highest-ranking. "It would be best if we wait for you and then take you up to the temple, Your Grace."

A small smile fell across Kiku's face and he nodded once. However, he did ask that they wait at the forest edge; he preferred to be alone in the midst of such beauty. They agreed, and watched as he roamed into the bamboo.

Unnameable birds flitted back and forth above his head, their voices high and pure, their shadows flickering quickly across the ground. The moon was rising, its pale outline shone through the slender leaves. The entire forest was lit blue-green by the brightening moonlight; to the west, the sky was streaked with gold and orange that deepened into indigo as one turned towards the east.

He inhaled the cool air deeply. Yes, there was a truly holy quality to this place. It was really quite unreasonable how he thought so (would he think the same for other bamboo forests?) but he couldn't help it. The towering stalks that appeared to be of jade, the sweet air, the hollow whistle of wind through bamboo — he couldn't help but love it.

It was while thinking such thoughts that he turned, and saw the glowing stalk.

"What…?" He blinked, then looked again. It _was_ glowing! A single stalk of bamboo, just slightly bigger than those around it, seemed to emit a soft, golden light from within. It didn't fade as he cautiously approached it; in fact he thought the light grew brighter. His hands dropped to the sword hanging at his waist. The blade was intended for ceremony, really, but that did not mean it was not sharp. He unsheathed it and knelt by the glowing bamboo, never taking his eyes off it.

Bamboo was known for its resilience, the range of its use and the strength of its wood. Yet to Kiku's surprise, it was remarkably easy to cut through the stalk, even though it was as wide as his outstretched hand. Indeed, one stroke of his blade was all it took to cut it down. The bamboo shuddered under his sword and, slowly, tilted sideways, falling to the ground with an almost dramatic slowness.

There was a soft _thud_ when it fell, the impact causing stray leaves to fly up into the air. In the moonlight, the leaves appeared like strips of shadow.

Kiku sheathed his sword slowly, eyes on the bamboo stalk. The light continued to glow, but it was dying down now, and he could make out an image within its depths. No, wait — he drew a sharp breath and his eyes widened.

It was not an image. It was a tiny figure.

The golden light faded away at last, and under the moonlight, the little figure in the stalk of bamboo seemed to glow snowy-white. And as Kiku watched, it stirred slightly, apparently waking up.

A baby girl, no bigger than his thumb, stretched out her arms and yawned, her open mouth a dot of pink on her face. She was perfect, albeit very small. Button eyes blinked open, sleepy, and with another adorable yawn, she rubbed them with tiny fists.

Kiku couldn't say a word, utterly stunned. But then suddenly, the tiny baby rolled over and began to tip out of the stalk. With a frightened gasp, Kiku's hands shot out to catch her. She landed neatly into the palms of his hands, her skin as pale as his. In the moonlight, she was very delicate and very ethereal.

The tiny child stirred and curled against his thumb. Kiku blinked, then smiled a bit when he felt the littlest fingers squeeze his hand, a tiny sigh against his skin. He felt her heartbeat as a quick _tap-tap-tap_ against his palm, and he slowly clutched her close to his chest.

There was no doubt in his mind that he was holding something very, very precious.

"Ha... Hello there, little one…"


	2. Peach

_**Author's Note: Hello, everyone, and welcome to Chapter 2! Thank you so much for all your support and feedback thus far! I sincerely hope you enjoy the rest of this story. An especially special thank-you (again) to** __ClockWork Eidolon__ **for your kind words and review. X3**_

_**Just a few notes, but please know that this fanfiction takes quite a few cues from **_**The Tale of Genji_, it being my main source of reference. Therefores in this story, I have incorporated some aspects of the _Tale _to lend a further sense of an archaic age. The lack of italics in thought, for one, but in particular the lack of specific names. In _The Tale of Genji_, most characters are "named" according to certain descriptions of them or events they partake in: for example, Genji's mother is named "Kiritsubo" because she is the Emperor's Consort who lives in the Kiritsubo Palace. In this chapter, Kojin is the first example of that — she is described to wear robes fragranced with aloeswood incense. Her name means "little aloeswood." Cool, huh? XD_**

* * *

><p>桃<p>

_Momo_

**Peach**

* * *

><p>Upon his return to the Greater Palace, Kiku went to his personal residence straightaway. A fine house that sprawled beside a lovely garden lake, the guard at the gate nodded a greeting which Kiku returned as they passed through. The ox carriage stopped before the middle gate and he disembarked. He sighed; the journey was finally done. With a few words the grooms were dismissed, and as he headed inside the house, they set to work unyoking the ox and setting up the shaft bench on which they would rest the shafts of the carriage.<p>

Kiku's manor was especially large, due to his claim of high birth. At once upon entering, an exquisite garden met him. Whereas most of the nobles preferred to have very lavish gardens (though still within reason), his was more subdued. A garden brook ribboned along the eastern side, and if he continued straight on he would cross a miniature bridge over it. A stone path made a trail through the garden, past knee-high bushes and meticulously arranged maidenflowers and plume grass. All this grew around a single plum tree, whose trunk was dark and grooved from age.

To the north lounged the main house, a large building connected to the east and west wings by parallel bridgeways. From each wing an open gallery stretched to the south; the west wing's gallery extended out to the garden lake, where it connected with a small fishing pavilion.

Kiku felt a wave of fondness as he looked at the house. His Umegae residence was rather empty, what with his preference for limited staff, but it was peaceful, and it was home. With a light sigh, he turned and headed towards the main house.

As he ascended the steps, his gentlewomen gathered on the veranda, bowing. "Welcome home, my lord," they said together, holding their sleeves before their faces. He smiled and nodded at them.

"It is good to be back," he agreed, and then looked at one of them. She was the head of his gentlewomen, the daughter of the Aide of the Watch and a clever young woman, if he might say so himself. Her robes were beautifully dyed and fragranced with incense made from aloeswood. Noticing him look at her, Kojin smiled behind her sleeve and bowed again.

"Do you require something of me, Your Grace?"

"Ah, yes. Will you bring me some cow's milk?" he asked, heading into the inner chamber of the main house. His gentlewomen followed but Kojin paused at his request. Puzzlement flickered across her face, visible even behind her sleeves.

"Cow's milk, my lord?" she echoed, clearly baffled. He sighed internally, although he understood her confusion. Milk was not too common in a Japanese diet, and anyway it was considered the stuff of peasants, as they were the caretakers of livestock. But he nodded.

"Yes, just a little. I've…found something that needs it." This did little to ease her confusion, but Kojin bowed and left the room nonetheless. Kiku exhaled in relief. It was good that she had not questioned any further. He wasn't exactly sure how he would explain himself otherwise.

Discreetly, making sure that none of the other gentlewomen were about, he uncovered his hands. The tiny baby girl was nestled in his palm, half-shielded by his colorful sleeve. By the light of day, she did not seem so surreal, though no less tiny. Currently, she was wrapped in a square of purple silk and seemed perfectly comfortable napping there in his hand. He gazed at her for a moment, marveling at her miniscule size as well as her artless manner.

It was charming, he had to admit, but it worried him, too. There was no question that this unassuming baby was not human, after all. Kiku wasn't too sure how he could care for her in secret.

Holding her carefully in his lap, he looked around the room. What he planned to do was feed her droplets of milk, perhaps from the wooden end of a clean brush or the corner of a silk scrap, in lieu of a nipple. That was what he had done at the mountain temple. He frowned, finding nothing useful. Perhaps if he—

At that moment he felt the baby girl stir in his hand and looked down. She _was_ indeed stirring, rolling over and stretching against his curled fingers. He smiled a little and glanced away. Then he did a double take.

Apparently, she wasn't just stretching.

She was also _growing_.

Kiku gasped and brought around his other hand to catch the baby's head as she simply became bigger. She grew at a blindingly fast rate: one moment she fit perfectly in one hand and the next, he suddenly required both arms to hold a normal-sized newborn, who scrunched up her face and began to wail right away.

"Ah—"

For a moment, he just sat there, utterly at a loss at what to do.

"Goodness, is that a child?!"

"Your Grace, you have a child with you!"

The gentlewomen came rushing to him at once, all gasping at the sight of the baby girl in his arms. The baby cried harder at the sudden sound of voices around her, which only sent the maids into further clamor.

"Why, this will not do at all!" said one of them at last. "Does anyone here have a baby as well? She needs milk!" Unfortunately, none of the others seemed to have milk. But to Kiku's great relief, Kojin returned at that moment, a ceramic bowl of milk in hand.

She was of course completely shocked. "A baby!" In her surprise she even forgot to cover her face, so Kiku could see her red lips parted as she stared at the crying child, wide-eyed. Then her brow knitted and she fixed him with a most stern look.

"And you were about to give her cow's milk, my lord! This is utterly unacceptable! Come, I've a child who is not yet weaned; I daresay there is enough for her for a while. Give her to me, my lord. Cow's milk, indeed!" she muttered. Then she seemed to remember herself and quickly raised one sleeve to conceal her face.

"Ah… But of course…" Kiku felt as though he were entirely out of his element, a fish on dry land. He glanced down at the baby in his arms who continued to weep loudly. "I will, er, go to His Majesty once your… That is, when she is weaned." An expression of utter consternation traced his face as he made to stand.

"Yes, yes, but not now!" Kojin sighed and went to take the baby from his arms. The child's voice rose in volume when she felt unfamiliar arms take hold of her, but when Kojin bared a breast and lifted the baby up, murmuring gently, she fell quiet and began to nurse. Kiku flushed and looked away with a pointed cough.

"My, but look at her drink! She is certainly a strong one," remarked a gentlewoman in a tone of approval.

"Oh, just hurry and set up a screen! His Grace is still here!" another scolded, whereupon the gentlewomen jumped and immediately set to bringing about one of the standing curtains, putting it between Kiku and themselves. Keeping his gaze on the near garden, Kiku let himself relax only when the standing curtain was in place.

From the sounds on the other side, he could tell the gentlewomen were crowded around the newborn, each cooing at the baby and openly admiring her. Kiku noticed that a few of them cast him surreptitious looks through the curtain before glancing back at the babe, as if trying to find similarities. They think it is my child! he suddenly realized with not a little horror. Whatever next! How am I supposed to explain how she doesn't have a mother? This made him especially concerned, as a father's child would not merely drop down from the sky (or appear in a stalk of bamboo, for that matter). But even though it was the truth that the baby had no mother, the nobility simply would not accept that.

And right then, he saw a layered sleeve flutter at the edge of the standing curtain, asking for his attention. "Pardon me, Your Grace," came Kojin's voice. "But you did say that you _found_ this little one?"

Ah, that was right. He'd forgotten that to explain his request for cow's milk, he had told Kojin he had found something that needed it. "Yes, that is correct. She was all alone near the holy man's temple," he said. That wasn't a lie, after all.

The gentlewomen murmured among themselves at that, their tones sympathetic and curious. "What a shame, she's so lovely! She couldn't possibly be a peasant's child, could she?"

"No, no. I think she must be some nobleman's daughter! Look at these beautiful features!"

"That's right. Maybe her father had an affair and left her to cover it up!"

"Hmm, perhaps not. Her mother surely wouldn't have gone through with it…"

"You never know! Haven't you heard the story of the orphan they found on the shore of Suma…!"

They continued on like this for some time until finally, Kojin exclaimed with exasperation, "Enough of your gossip! No matter this child's story, it is simply too fortunate His Grace was there to find her and bring her here! If this child is to stay with us, then we must do what we can to raise her well. Clearly Amida wishes for us to do so, or else he would not have put her in our lord's way as he did."

No one could argue with this, and the younger gentlewomen ceased with their gossip. Kiku hid a small smile at Kojin's assertive mannerisms. He wouldn't say so out loud — no need for others to misunderstand — but he rather liked that about her. With this in mind, he suddenly asked, "Perhaps then, Mistress of my Household, you would like to be her nurse?"

There was a moment of surprised silence. He couldn't see Kojin's face, but he could clearly imagine her stunned expression before she recovered and spoke, reprovingly. "My lord! You cannot be serious. I have been in your service since I was but a page girl. I can hardly abandon my post all of a sudden!" Despite the fact a standing curtain separated them, Kiku could feel her baleful gaze burning right through it. She had good reason to be worried; Kojin was among the few who knew what Kiku truly was...

Still, he was adamant that she be the child's nurse. Not only was she the lone one among his gentlewomen who could nurse the baby, but he did not want another person coming into the household and thus further risk his secret being exposed. Ten servants lived with him at the Umegae residence, including Kojin, and excluding the grooms and pages and escorts. Things were precarious enough already.

Seeing how determined he was, after a minute, Kojin wavered a little. "Well… I suppose the Captain's daughter might do well in taking the post… You would, wouldn't you? I've taught you many things about running the household."

"Oh yes, madam! I can be a good Mistress!" was the eager reply. In his mind, Kiku connected the slightly nasal voice to a gentlewoman ranking just below Kojin: Chūjō, the daughter of a certain Captain. Yes, she was a good choice, very able. Kiku breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's settled then. You will care for her well, I'm sure."

"Oh, Your Grace, do not compliment me so!" But he could hear the pleased note in Kojin's voice. Kiku had to smile.

For some time the women continued to fuss over the baby, some of them remarking about her perfectly formed hands and feet, others discussing clothing for her. Then a young woman asked abruptly, "Ah, my lord! What will the child's name be?"

"Her name?" He blinked, suddenly remembering the name he had mentally given her during the stay at the bamboo forest. Meanwhile, Kojin had already begun rebuking the gentlewoman.

"Don't be so hasty. A name is not given without careful thought, and our lord has only had her for a few days—"

"I thought of the name Kaguya…"

It took a second for the name to sink in, each person testing it in their mind, feeling the sound of it.

"Kaguya…"

"Ah, well, actually, _Nayotake-no-Kaguya_ was the name I came up with for her," Kiku elaborated. It was a fitting name, so he thought, and the somewhat imperious air of it seemed apt.

He heard silk rustle and on the standing curtain, Kojin's shadow moved in time as she nodded slowly. "Yes, that seems a fine name. And as for her lineage…"

The gentlewomen suddenly tittered. "Ahh, it is a little Princess we have! A lovely Princess!" they exclaimed, and swarmed around the nursing baby again, fussing over her adoringly. Kiku sat thoughtfully. They were not wrong about what the baby's lineage would be: he was not only the Emperor's personal advisor — an exceedingly unusual post, like a high-ranking cross between Minister and Adviser Consultant — but also a member of the imperial Fujiwara clan and, as named by his predecessor, a Prince. (Of course, he _was_ his own predecessor, since he had faked his own natural death more times than he could count.)

But since he was apparently now a father, that meant that his daughter was a Princess.

"Nayotake-no-Kaguya-hime," he murmured under his breath, and peered through a gap in the standing curtain. Kojin was cradling the baby girl very tenderly, the gentlewomen gathered round; the newborn had fallen fast asleep, her little head resting against Kojin's chest. Kiku smiled.

"_In seeking respite within the grove, instead I chance upon_

_the princess of flexible bamboo scattering light_."


	3. Spirit

_**Author's Note: Hello there and welcome to the third chapter! It's winter break now so hopefully I'll have more time to write and with hope, Chapter 4 can be uploaded soon! But anyway, I've recently been able to watch the new Studio Ghibli film "The Tale of Princess Kaguya," and it was AMAZING. I recommend it to EVERYONE, seriously! I think I'll be keeping an eye on Takahata for new works for sure! X3**_

_**So some notes about this chapter...! The Emperor's first poem about a beauty "to rival that Emperor's infatuation" refers to the beauty Yōkihi (in Chinese, Yang Guifei) who infatuated Emperor Xuanzong to the point where he neglected his state and let a rebellion start, so his army forced him to execute her. In the 9th Century, Bai Juyi told the story in "The Song of Unending Sorrow" (Chinese "Changhenge" and Japanese "Chōgonka"), a long poem that was extremely popular in Heian Japan. :D  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>霊<p>

_Rei_

**Spirit**

* * *

><p>The birth ceremony was insisted upon by Kiku's gentlewomen, who decided from Kaguya's small size and looks that she could not have been more than a few days old. Thus, they said, a proper ceremony must be held to celebrate her arrival, however unusual it had been. Kiku was rather reluctant, not wanting to draw so much attention, but that would have ended up being far more conspicuous and so he had gone on to set up the occasion himself. It was beautifully elaborate: many members of the court came to offer their congratulations, and the traditional dagger presented to the baby girl had a gilded hilt, inlaid with a jewel. As he looked on, Kiku couldn't help the pride that swelled in his chest.<p>

"Ah, a fine babe, a fine babe indeed!" His Majesty held the baby Kaguya in his arms, gazing down at her with an admiring smile. The Emperor and Kiku sat together in the southern aisle of the main house. He was but a few years older than Kiku's physical age of seventeen; however, he was a magnificent sight in his robes of dark scarlet. "Already I can see the noble lady she will become.

_Though now she is a mere bud on the branch, perhaps in time_

_there will be a beauty to rival that Emperor's infatuation._"

Kiku smiled. "Such praise from Your Majesty is seen only once in many years. I am flattered."

Deeper within the rooms, Kiku's gentlewomen tittered faintly, clearly pleased with the Emperor's compliments. The two-year-old Crown Prince was playing around his father and Kiku, tugging at their sleeves and babbling. Dressed in robes of pale scarlet, over white silk gauze, he was a very handsome toddler. Kiku picked him up and placed him in his lap, where the boy squealed in delight and pulled on the front of Kiku's robe happily.

"Haha, you make me sound like a stuffy old man when you say things like that!" laughed His Majesty. "But I cannot help but wonder, my friend, how on earth such a lovely girl came to be. Nor how you will protect her from the prying eyes to come."

His Majesty was young, yes, but he was wise, and the gaze he angled at Kiku was sharp.

Kiku sighed deeply. "That _is_ something that worries me… Without the proper support of a maternal family, I am not sure if they will accept her as a true Princess." Earlier he had quietly explained to the Emperor the details of Kaguya's appearance, to which His Majesty had listened silently.

"Well, so long as they know you — the father — to be of the imperial lineage, as well as my personal adviser, they cannot say much. Whatever rumors there will be might stay as rumors. And besides! If they should ever see her, they can hardly doubt she is of noble blood. I hope you don't mind if I say she has an extraordinary distinction of face."

As if she had understood him, the baby gurgled happily and lifted her hands, wrapping little fingers around the Emperor's bearded chin. Kiku disguised his laugh as a cough, although soon His Majesty was shaking with laughter himself. The Crown Prince babbled for attention and grabbed at Kiku's cypress-wood fan. The Nation chuckled and lifted it out of the toddler's reach. His Majesty noticed and grinned.

"Haha, it seems that somehow, both our children have gotten switched!" The two men laughed as they exchanged hands, Kiku setting the Crown Prince in His Majesty's lap and taking the Princess from his arms. The girl grabbed his fingers to mouth them, drooling. He smiled and wiped at her chin; he paid no attention to how the Emperor was watching them with eyes twinkling fondly.

"You said you have named her, haven't you?"

"Ah, yes. Her name is Nayotake-no-Kaguya," Kiku said with a nod. In his arms the baby Princess squirmed and fell against his chest. He had to drop his hands to catch her around the waist. The Emperor held his own son and chortled.

"My, but that is a good name! It fits her, a young Princess," he remarked. Kiku inclined his head, smiling.

"Your praise honors me, Your Majesty," was all he said in reply, but the way he held Kaguya spoke more. He cradled her head with his other hand and continued to let her suck on his fingers. She seemed to enjoy his presence, and snuggled deeper into his arms, yawning. For the ceremony Kojin and the other gentlewomen had dressed her in a silk gown of kerria rose coloring, and it suited her well. She really is a little Princess, isn't she, he thought to himself.

His Majesty had never seen such a gentle smile on Kiku's face before.

"_What might be stronger in eroding earthen walls than_

_the waters of a new father's love for his silk-dressed child?_"

* * *

><p>That night the lattice shutters were all closed, and the lamps cast flickering shadows on the walls and gauzy curtains. One such lamp was propped up within Kiku's curtained bed. He sat with the drapes open so he could look out and see the gentlewomen's sleeping forms. However, his gaze tended to remain on the scrolls and parchment strewn around him. With a heavy sigh, he set down his brush to rub at his eyes.<p>

There was so much to do. The issues of the realm not only pervaded the papers around him but his very mind as well. He _was_ the realm, after all. Every problem that involved the declining economy, of the common people who were suffering to get by every day, they were always on him. A constant burden he could feel on his shoulders, like invisible but heavy hands. And every day he lived here, in the Greater Palace, surrounded by prosperity and riches and haughty nobles, guilt coiled tight inside his chest. It was a snake, a venomous snake — and whenever he went outside the walls, it bit him again and again when he saw his peasants eking out a living on the streets.

What could he do to help them? What could he do?

Kiku was about to pick up his brush when a chill ran down his back. He drew in a shuddering breath and his fingers curled in the air. A cold draft seemed to blow through the room, swaying the standing curtains. But that made no sense. It was the peak of summer. This frigid air was illogical.

He nearly upturned his documents upon jumping to his feet. The bed curtains were shoved out of the way as he ran from the room. Kaguya, and the gentlewomen appointed to her care, resided in the east wing of the Umegae residence; he slammed open the double doors leading to the bridgeway connecting the main house to that wing. He made it just in time to see a white figure slip into the building, skirts trailing with disconcerting silence.

Is it after Kaguya?! Kiku rushed after the figure, slapping aside the blinds. Why did all the gentlewomen continue to sleep? Didn't they hear his footsteps, sense the wrongness of the air? Maybe something is wrong with them, he thought. A flickering lamp caught his attention then.

Kojin lay to the side, sleeve under her cheek as she slumbered. The white figure was kneeling, bent over as it picked up a tiny form. Kiku's breath hitched when he realized it was holding Kaguya, who squirmed and made soft sleep-noises.

He dashed forward to rip the child out of the figure's hold, realizing as he did so that even though the spirit had been able to pick up the baby, his hands went right through the translucent arms. Kiku gripped the baby to his chest as he landed on his side, knocking his breath from him. But he held Kaguya against him and turned to look at the spirit, gasping as the baby in his arms began to wail.

It was a woman. Her wispy robes were a glowing white, as were her skin and headdress. She was beautiful, incredibly beautiful, and even Kiku found himself staring in awe. Her hair was long and jet-black, and flowed down over her train and onto the floor as she straightened up. Dark eyes lingered on Kiku's face while she slowly unfolded something from her hands.

The woman held several robes, sewn from pale beaten silks and embroidered gorgeously. They were all miniature-sized, and Kiku clutched Kaguya against him when he realized who they were intended for. Her little fists pushed feebly on his chest and she continued to sob in bewilderment.

"Who are you?" he whispered. The woman did not answer. She did, however, kneel to lay the silk robes on the floor, arranging them neatly. Her porcelain face was unreadable as she shuffled back to bow. Then with a swift motion, she stood and turned to leave. The robes she left behind seemed to glow as she did. Kiku swallowed; his throat was dry.

"Who is _she_ then?"

She paused at that, looking back at him. There was something in her eyes, Kiku could tell, but he couldn't decipher it. The ghostly noblewoman remained silent, only gazing at him and the crying baby for a minute longer, then she turned away.

It was unnerving how silent her departure was. There was no sound of a blind being brushed away, a lattice shutter opened — the chilly air seeping back into summer warmth was the sole indication of her leaving. Kiku let out his breath in a heavy gust and looked down at Kaguya. She was crying very loudly now, in earnest, face scrunched up and hands curled into fists. The Nation cringed and tried to rock her, voice lowering into a hushed murmur.

"There, there, it's all right. It's just me, I'm here, I'm sorry. Shh, it's all right…" He wiped her face with the sleeve of his robe and whispered gently. She seemed to understand him, or at least to take comfort in the sound of his voice. Either way, Kaguya's distressed wails soon faded to whimpers instead. He continued to comfort her until at last, she had fallen asleep again.

When dawn came, Kojin woke up to find Kiku fast asleep on the floor, one arm still draped over Kaguya protectively.


End file.
